


Black and White

by unn_known



Series: Tomorrow and Forever [2]
Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, We're going to the chapel and we're gonna get married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unn_known/pseuds/unn_known
Summary: a tie-in scene set between the ending oftomorrowandto the end- aka eriall's wedding!
Relationships: Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Tomorrow and Forever [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621447
Comments: 2





	Black and White

Amber hands me a bottle of water and two ibuprofen, and I swallow the pills down dry as I hurry out of my bedroom. The clock went off almost half an hour ago. We all should have been up and getting ready before now. There are still five hours before the wedding, though, so I suppose this isn’t as horrible of a start as it could be.

My head spins and pounds with the hangover that’s settled in, but I do my best to ignore it while I rush around. Amber isn’t far behind me, stripping and jumping into the shower as I scrub the nasty film from my teeth. Once my mouth no longer feels as if something died inside, I let my clothes fall to the floor and step into the shower stall with my best friend.

Wrapping a towel around my body, I make my way down the hall to the kitchen. Someone is already ready to celebrate the day, as evidenced by the five champagne flutes on the kitchen table. An opened jug of orange juice and a bottle of moscato sit nearby. I laugh and reach for a glass, taking a sip of the mimosa while heading back to my bedroom.

The day is finally here. Time has stretched on, seemed to stop completely, but now it’s arrived. I’ve feared that I would be nervous - or, worse, ready to say “Nope!” and run. Every wedding-related media I have ever consumed over the years has made a Big Deal about wedding-day jitters and cold feet and runaway brides. Seriously, there’s a movie about a bride leaving her betrothed at the altar a handful of times! But right now, I feel nothing but complete ecstasy at the fact that in just a few short hours, I will be married to the greatest man I ever could have fallen in love with.

I know that I’ll be putting my dress on at the venue, so I grab a pair of leggings and one of Niall’s jerseys from the closet, tugging them on before gathering up my phone and mimosa off the nightstand. There are seven text messages waiting to be read when I turn the device on, and I read them on my trek back to the living room. The one from my mom says that she and my dad will meet me at the venue, and the other six are from our friends asking if I’m excited; Liam has sent a thank you for “loving Niall more than he deserves”.

**From: Ni-baby** _I just wanted to let you know that I love you more than words could ever say . I can’t wait to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you !!!! I’ll see you in a couple of hours . I’ll be the one waiting at the altar for you_ 😘 _xxxxxxxxxx_

I sniffle as tears fill my eyes and hand my phone off to Amber. She tucks it in her purse then tugs me to the door. Stefanie takes all the emptied flutes to the kitchen, rinsing them out while the rest of us pull on our shoes. A fluttering kicks up in my belly as we step out of the flat and head to the cars. It’s almost time.

Delia claps her hands once we’re all in the dressing room of the venue. “If you have to use the toilet, do it now, because shit is about to get crazy.”

Molly pushes me into a chair and immediately gets to work on my makeup; none of this feels quite real yet. My headache has disappeared in the face of everything ahead of me. Someone shoves another mimosa into my hand, and I bite my lip to stifle my laugh.

“Why are you guys trying to get me drunk two hours before my wedding?”

“Just making sure we’ll be able to catch up easily if you decide to run away,” Amber replies easily. I flip her off as everyone else laughs.

“Trust me, I’m not running anywhere except _to_ Niall.”

“Fucking gross.”

I can’t stop my giggles, but the way Molly glares at me forces me to calm down so she can finish her task. I close my eyes as she reaches for the eyeliner. A knock sounds at the door, and Natalie calls out that it better not be one of the boys. The familiar sound of my mother’s laugh fills the room, then a hand falls on my shoulder.

“Hi, sweetheart.” My mother presses her lips to my hair. “I really hope you’re not planning on walking down the aisle in _that_.”

“Of course I’m not. Don’t be daft. I just don’t care so much if a bit of makeup gets on the jersey than I would if it was my dress.” I open one eye and grin mischievously up at her. “Although now that you mention it...”

“Stop it. Okay, I just wanted you to know your father and I are here, so I’m going to go make sure everything is ready.”

“All right. Hey, uh, can you stop by and check on Niall? Then come back and tell me if he looks - never mind, that’d be weird.”

“She wants confirmation that Niall looks delicious,” announces Nat when all my mom does is stare at me with her brows furrowed.

“I am not about to decide if my future son-in-law looks ‘ _delicious_ ’.”

“I will!” Amber shouts before running from the room. I stare after her, jaw dropped - she’s only wearing a strapless bra and spandex shorts, without a care at the immodesty.

Molly interrupts then, declares that I’m finished, and I hop out of the chair to let Natalie take my place. She flips me off when I tell Molly to make sure she uses nothing but waterproof makeup for Nat - she’s liable to blubber like a baby during the ceremony. Shaking my head with a grin, I finish my drink and set the cup aside.

Esther wiggles the curling iron in the air, so I drop into the chair in front of her and let her get started. I wince when she tugs my hair roughly, but I don’t say anything - I can only trust that she knows what she’s doing. Once she has twisted my curls into an elegant bun above my left ear, she pins a gardenia into the mass of curls, smiling down at me after stepping back.

My palms grow damp, clammy, as I stand and cross the room. DeDe helps me step into my dress, zips it up. Stefanie takes as many pictures as she can before it’s her turn to get her hair and makeup done. Then she passes the camera to her friend as I make my way to stand in front of the full-length mirror.

“I still don’t understand why you went for a black dress.”

I barely resist the urge to rol my eyes at my mother’s statement. She’s said it repeatedly since I bought it, and my opinion of it hasn’t changed in the last few months. “Because Niall and I didn’t want everything to be stuffy and traditional. We decided that the colours don’t matter, it’s the fact that we’re getting married that does.”

“You could’ve gotten the same dress in white, though.”

“Isn’t white meant for virgins?” I snort, catching her eye in the mirror. “Kinda way past that stage, Mom.”

Her face twists up, but she doesn’t argue any more. I know I will question her behaviour this morning when I look back on today. For now, though, I choose to ignore it and focus on the fact that I can hear a multitude of voices coming from the main area, everyone arriving on time.

A quick tap, then the door swings open just enough for someone to slip inside. Amber scurries to where her dress hangs on the rack, Maura close on her heels. Before I can help her, Natalie is at her side, so I change trajectory and grab my shoes from the table. My mom helps keep me steady as Niall’s mother slips them onto my feet and ties the straps, adjusts the string of pearls so they rest neatly against my ankles. When Maura rises, I immediately step forward to embrace her.

“I am so glad you guys could come,” I whisper, my voice strangled with gratitude and emotion, and she holds me tighter.

“I wouldn’t have missed this for the world, pet.”

Oscar pokes his head into the room five minutes later; he grins widely when he sees everyone is dressed. “Hey, ladies, are we ready?”

“Yep. Wait! My flowers! Where are - oh. Thanks, Natty. Yes, we’re ready.”

“Okay. I’ll let the boys know. Mothers of the bride and groom, you should take your seat.”

“Where’s Dad?”

“Right here, pumpkin.” My father slips around Oscar and comes to a stop abruptly. “Oh, sweetheart...”

Oscar and the mothers leave, and I squirm under the teary gaze my dad has pinned me with. He blinks rapidly and lets out a laugh that’s watery but filled with pride. I hug him tightly; if I keep looking at him, I might just cry myself. A sniffle comes from my right. Natalie sticks her tongue out at me when I look at her, and Molly rushes to push a tissue into my friend’s hand.

“You look amazing, Erin.”

“You don’t think it’s stupid that I’m wearing black?”

“I think your choice of dress suits you. Your mother is just… more traditional. But you are absolutely stunning. Niall is such a lucky young man.”

“Thank you, Dad.”

He and I make our way to the back of the line. As I pass Natalie, I can’t help but notice the way her face falls - just the slightest bit of heartbreak - before her expression smooths out. I peek over her shoulder and see the reason for the pain: Louis stands just behind Harry, laughing at something one of the guys is saying.

I duck out of sight when I catch sight of familiar bleach-blond hair. I don’t want to risk seeing my soon-to-be husband before he is at the altar. My dad holds out an elbow, and I loop my arm with his, smiling when he presses a kiss to my hair. _Everything Has Changed_ starts playing, and I swallow thickly as Amber and Greg link up in the corridor between rooms.

Stefanie and Liam, Natalie and Alan, DeDe and Zayn, my cousin Brittany and Harry, and Jonna and Louis. Then it’s my turn. I draw in a steadying breath, suppress the hurt of wishing Jem could be here. Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran’s voice fades, replaced with soft piano. We step out of the room, and my gaze lands on Owen who winks conspiratorially at me. I smile and nod in thanks before turning my attention to Niall.

He looks amazing in the white tux, perfectly fitted and pristine, but my attention is on his face. I bite my lip, but there is no hope of stifling my laughter when the confusion falls away. Exasperated amusement takes its place at the recognition of the slowed-down version of _One Thing_ ’s chorus. The sound of my giggling seems to act as a magnet.

Down the length of silver carpet, our eyes meet, and I’m lost in the expanse of sky blue. My father gives my arm a minute tug, jerking me from my thoughts of _This is it, I’m about to become Mrs Horan, holy shit can time just speed up so I can be married to him already, he looks so fantastic, how did I ever deserve him?_ I nod succinctly, grin up at my father, and take the first step down the aisle.

I don’t pay attention to the officiant’s words until my name is said, and Niall squeezes my hands comfortingly as it hits me - I have to do public speaking. Thankfully, it’s easier than I expected to open my mouth.

“Niall, we’ve had our problems. Gods know we’ve had ups and downs and everything between. But… you were the one who tried to help me when I was so angry at my dad on our tour. You were the one who reached through the darkness that was drowning me after Jem, and you were the one who sang me two love songs on Skype because you realised what an idiot you’d been.

“You were the one I fell in love with - holy crap, I’m sorry, I didn’t want to cry.” Soft tittering flows through our families and friends, but it morphs into an _aww_ when Niall wipes his thumb gently under my eyes. I inhale shakily. “I fall in love with you more every single day. You’ve been my support, my sunshine, my lifeline, my _heart_ for the last two years, and I can’t imagine what my life would be like if I didn’t have you. You make me feel so loved. Even if I searched the world over a hundred times, I will never find another that I could love more than I love you. I’m honestly still finding it kinda hard to believe you’d ever want to marry me, but now that we’re here, you’re pretty much stuck with me. I love you, Niall James Horan, and I’m so ready to spend the rest of our lives together.”

Someone clears their throat with a sniff, and I laugh softly and slip the wedding band onto Niall’s finger. Over his shoulder, Alan dips his chin. I take it as approval then stare up at Niall. His lips twist up into a sweet smile, one that I want to kiss off his face. I know it’s against the rules, though, so I don’t. It’s harder than it should be to resist.

“You are, without a doubt, the most ridiculously enigmatic person I have ever met. You are so brilliant, kind, loving, fierce, and I am in awe at how hard you love. You turned my world upside down at the instant I met you, and I-I regret ever treating you the way I did before. I’m so thankful that you were willing to give me second chances after second chances. I know that I can’t promise picket fences or sunny afternoons by ourselves away from the rest of the world, but…

“From the moment I met you, I’ve seen this, _us_ , swearing our love in front of our friends and family. Everything has lead to this, and I am forever amazed that you’d choose me. Erin - seriously, again with the no middle name thing. Can we just pretend you have one?” he jokingly whines. He goes so far as to pretend to stomp his feet, and I duck my head to hide my laugh; the others have no qualms about laughing aloud. “Anyway. Erin McCarty, thank you for loving me and for agreeing to spend your life as my wife.”

The cold slide of the band along my left ring finger feels like forever and home, and it settles snugly against the engagement ring. Black onyx and silver reflect the overhead lights, gleaming and promising a future and sealing our vows. I drag my gaze from my rings to his face, blinking against more tears. The officiant barely gets the words “You may kiss the bride” before Niall’s lips are covering mine. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and pull him closer. Sharp whistles and cheering fills the space, flashes of light bright through my closed eyelids, and everything is right in the world.

“May I introduce for the first time Mister and Mrs Niall Horan.”

I pull back just enough to grin up at Niall. “I fucking love you.”

Never before have I been more thankful for the wall of noise around us. My cursing goes unnoticed by everyone except my husband. My _husband_. He brushes a kiss to my forehead, my lips, then we turn as one to the people gathered to witness us saying “I do”. Amber hands me my bouquet, the white petals of the daffodils contrasting beautifully with the soft blue of the tweedia, and I link my fingers with Niall’s. We walk down the aisle toward the door as husband and wife.

Dinner seems to rush by - I can barely eat anything, too full of happiness and mimosas to stomach more than a few bites. People file past the table to congratulate us on the marriage, but it still doesn’t seem real. I know we just had the wedding, I know we’ve been planning this for a long time, but… it hasn’t sunk in yet that I am actually _married_. I glance at Niall, heart melting at the brilliant smile on his face as he talks to his best friend. _You’re all mine_ , I think to myself.

“If the lovely newlyweds would please take the floor?”

Niall helps me to my feet, keeping me steady when I nearly trip over my own feet, and my cheeks burn as everyone finds amusement in my clumsiness. The familiar first notes of _Will You Still Love Me?_ start up, and he kisses me as Jason Scheff sings the first line.

Dancing with Niall to one of Chicago’s biggest hits, in front of a full room, isn’t as awkward as I feared. It’s actually surprisingly easy to pretend we’re alone, that we don’t have an audience. He pulls me more securely against his chest, leans down to whisper in my ear.

“Fucking Hell, you are stunning. I love you more than I could ever say.”

“I love you, too.” I stifle a giggle and tap a fingernail against his shoulder. “Keep reaching for my ass, and I’m going to be a widow.”

“Your parents won’t do anything.”

“No, but your mom might.”

I can tell the second he realises his mother has been keeping an eye on his antics; Niall straightens up and moves his hand away from the curve of my rear. I wink at Maura as soon as I can, and she smiles, wiping a tear from her cheek. With a soft chuckle, I tilt my head up to kiss him again. Our song quiets, and a voice sounds from behind me as a violin starts playing.

“Mind if I cut in?”

Niall passes me off to my father, and I watch my husband walk off the floor. Others join in on dancing by the time the chorus of _I Loved Her First_ finishes; from the corner of my eye, I see Niall spinning in slow circles, Brittany’s two-year-old held securely in his arms. My heart swells, and I feel I could suffocate on the love. Breath coming out in a shuddering gust, I look up at my dad.

“Thank you for coming back.”

He frowns, his grip on my hand tightening as we sway to the music. “I...”

“I don’t want apologies.” I shake my head and stare at everyone who’s come today. “If you’d never walked away, if you never tried to reach out to me while I was on that tour, Niall and I wouldn’t be here. He and I would still inexplicably hate each other, and I wouldn’t have worked through everything after Jem’s death nearly as quickly. As awful as it sounds, I think you leaving was necessary. But you coming back? It’s everything to me. I’m glad you did.”

“Well, I’m not going anywhere, pumpkin.”

“Better not. Your baby girl may be married now, but doesn’t mean she won’t still need her daddy.”

The reception passes in a rush. I dance with nearly everyone, and Niall and I are told how cute we are, how happy so-and-so is for us, a hundred times. Eventually, the heat and liquor get to me. I slip through the bodies moving on the dance-floor, stepping through the doors that lead to the terrace. I am incredibly thankful for my own foresight when it came to choosing my dress - I’d deliberately opted for one that was more casual simply because I knew a literal gown would be sweltering very quickly.

“What are you doing out here?”

I don’t bother looking backwards as Amber approaches; I keep my eyes on the stars overhead and smile in thanks when she drapes a shawl over my shoulders. She peels one of my hands from the railing and laces her fingers with mine.

“Thank you for being such a great friend. Seriously, you’ve made my life so much better just by existing.”

“Yeah, I’ve only stuck around for your fame.”

I shove my shoulder against hers, barking out a laugh at the awful lie she’s just uttered. “Don’t be a bitch. So, think Jem would be proud of me? I mean, not only did I give Niall a chance, but I married his goofy ass.”

“Oh, honey. Jem would absolutely be proud of you. He always was.”

My throat grows tight as tears burn in my eyes. I don’t know if she’s right, but I can only hope with everything I am that she is. We stand together, leaning against each other, for a long few minutes. A soft breeze blows through, and when she shivers slightly, I grin and tell her to go back to the party. She hesitates - I know it’s to make certain that I’m okay - but then she kisses my cheek and disappears back inside.

To no surprise at all, Niall joins me five minutes later. Amber must have told him where to find me. I let myself list back into his chest; his arms loop around my waist, and his lips are warm on my skin. His heart beats rhythmically against my shoulderblades. I drag my gaze from the twinkling white in a sea of navy, meeting his eye.

“I wish Jem could’ve been here.”

“So do I,” Niall murmurs softly before he sniffs at the gardenia still in my hair. “But I like to think he was in a way.”

It isn’t much longer before he and I are ushered through the room to the exit by our families and friends. I idly notice that a few are missing, namely Louis and Natalie, but I don’t have time to question it before we’re out in the car park. A car is parked in front of the steps, engine already running in preparation for us to leave for the very short honeymoon we’ve planned.

Amber’s grandparents had graciously given us permission to take over their lake-house for the next two days. Niall and I tried in vain to figure out how we could get an actual vacation, but our schedules just wouldn’t allow it. So we’re making do with the couple of nights away from the world to be newlyweds without eyes on us. I’m looking forward to this time to focus on ourselves, making each other happy.

Niall locks the front door as I lean against the wall, untying the straps of my heels. As soon as I’ve kicked them to the side, I reach behind my back to unzip my dress, let it puddle to the floor. Niall’s breath hitches in his throat, and I catch his eye. The blue has been overtaken by black, pupils dilated even in the dim lighting, and he sucks his bottom lip between his teeth. I take a step backwards, and again, and again, before turning and taking off through the house.

His footsteps are as rushed as mine, and we thunder up the stairs. My laughter is cut off when he catches up to me, kisses me breathless. We fall together onto the guest bed, and I lose myself in the heat coursing through me; the taste of his kiss is heady, sharp with champagne and familiarity. I bury my fingers into his hair, let his hands stoke the fires even higher.

The last four years of my life have been a whirlwind of highs and lows, but it’s all brought me here. The animosity between Niall and me, the rumours of him sleeping with someone else after promising not to hurt me, Jem’s death… Everything has been an important step in my life to lead me to this moment. Every kiss between us is one step further into the forever that stretches ahead of us. As I stare up at my husband in the moonlight spilling through the room, I can’t imagine life being any more perfect.


End file.
